Make me wanna die
by loustories
Summary: Un One-Shoot sur Jenny inspiré par la chanson Make Me Wanna Die de Taylor Momsen. Jenny/Nate Nate/Serena


Make me wanna die

 **Hey, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas posté quelque chose, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu la tête à écrire en ce moment avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie. Enfin bref, je reviens aujourd'hui avec un petit One-Shoot sur Nate et Jenny de Gossip Girl. Il est très inspiré de la chanson « Make Me Wanna Die » de Taylor Momsen, l'interprète de Jenny. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Disclaimer: Gossip Girl ne m'appartient pas**

 _You make me wanna die_

 _I'll never be good enough_

 _You make me wana die_

Jenny _le_ fixait, _il_ riait avec Serena. Son cœur se brisa comme à chaque fois qu'elle _le_ voyait avec une autre fille. _Il_ était passé à autre chose, elle non. Elle était censée être heureuse, elle ne l'était pas. Comment était-elle supposée rester à cette stupide fête à faire comme si tout allait bien ? Tout n'allait pas bien loin de là. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était Chuck et Blair se regarder avec des yeux remplis d'amour, Dan et Vanessa s'embrasser passionnément. Elle avait peur de ne jamais avoir ça, de ne jamais être heureuse. Tout ça parce que le seul qu'elle voulait ne l'aimait pas. Au côté de son petit ami, Serena rayonnait comme d'habitude, son rire cristallin envahissait la pièce. Comment Jenny était-elle supposée rivaliser avec Serena Van Der Woodsen ? Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle. Tout le monde trouvait qu'ils allaient merveilleusement bien ensembles, qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et malgré toute sa haine envers ce couple, Jenny était obligée de reconnaitre que c'était vrai. _Il_ l'avait oubliée, Jenny ne comptait plus à _ses_ yeux. Elle avait bien essayé de faire de même, elle était même sortie avec Damien Daalgard, le fils d'un ambassadeur européen, dealer à ses heures perdues. A part pour la drogue, il _le_ lui rappelait beaucoup : bon parti, cheveux châtains, yeux bleus, corps musclé… Tout se passait très bien entre Damien et Jenny mais au moment fatidique elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu…Elle voulait que sa première fois soit parfaite, qu'elle soit avec _lui_ , celui qu'elle aimait. Car oui, elle l'aimait et, en y réfléchissant bien, elle l'aimait depuis le premier jour. Elle se souvenait que trop bien de leur premier baiser, au bal masqué, le jour de leur rencontre. Il l'avait prise pour Serena et l'avait embrassée. C'était le lendemain qu'ils avaient parlé pour la première fois et, petit à petit étaient devenus amis. _Il_ avait toujours été là pour elle, que ce soit pour la sauver d'une séance photo en sous-vêtements ou l'aider à faire son défilé sauvage lors de la remise d'un prix important à Lily et Bart Bass, les personnes les plus fortunées de l'Upper East Side. Ils avaient d'ailleurs échangé leur deuxième et dernier baiser lors de ce défilé. _Il_ était ensuite parti rejoindre sa mère non sans lui laisser une lettre. Lettre qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu l'occasion de lire puisque Vanessa l'avait dérobée avant. Jenny s'était souvent demandé ce que contenait cette lettre, tout ce qu'elle savait étant qu'elle mentionnait Dan. Elle avait d'ailleurs demandé à son frère pourquoi il avait fait semblant d'être furieux d'avoir découvert leur relation sur Gossip Girl le soir du défilé alors qu'il savait depuis longtemps puisqu'il était lui-même Gossip Girl. « Je voulais le voir se battre pour toi, il ne l'a pas fait. », telle avait été la réponse de Dan. Jenny savait que son frère avait raison. Elle _lui_ en voulait d'ailleurs énormément, de ne pas s'être battue pour elle. De toute façon, _il_ était maintenant avec Serena et avait définitivement tiré un trait sur son histoire avec Jenny. Pourtant _il_ l'avait sauvé d'un viol quelques semaines plus tôt. Et pour ça aussi Jenny _lui_ en voulait. Elle avait presque réussi à _l'_ oublier et le-voilà qui venait la secourir, lui rappelant quel homme parfait _il_ était. Elle savait que si elle voulait pouvoir passer à autre chose il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Jenny Humphrey vida son verre d'un coup puis partit, loin de la fête, loin de l'Upper East Side, loin de Nate Archibald.

 _And every time_

 _I look inside your eyes_

 _You make me wanna die_


End file.
